Makoto Makimura
|romaji = Makimura Makoto |aliases = * Xiao Qiao * Makoto Tateyama |age = * 20 (Yakuza 0) * 38 (Yakuza Kiwami 2) |birthday = 1968 |ethnicity = Chinese/Japanese |nationality = Chinese/Japanese |hair_color = Brown |relationships = * Unnamed child * Genzo Makimura (grandfather) * Li Hua (older brother) * Wen Hai Lee (employer, guardian) * Goro Majima (guardian) * Joy (friend, doctor) * Tateyama (husband) |occupation = Massage therapist at Hogushi Kaikan |affiliation = Hogushi Kaikan |status = Alive |appears_in = * Yakuza 0 * Yakuza Kiwami 2 * Ryu ga Gotoku Online |rggo_card = SSR Makoto Makimura |voiced_by = Miyuki Sawashiro }} Makoto Makimura ( , Makimura Makoto), also known as Makoto Tateyama ( , Tateyama Makoto), is a major supporting character in Yakuza 0 and the Majima Saga of Yakuza Kiwami 2. She is a former masseuse at Hogushi Kaikan. Profile Appearance Makoto wears her short brown hair in a bob that almost reaches her shoulders, with bangs that part to the right. Attire Makoto is commonly seen wearing a trench coat over her Hogushi Kaikan work uniform with a pair of cuffed blue jeans, black socks and white velcro shoes. She carries a cane with a hidden blade built into the handle. During her time with Kiryu, she wears a charcoal grey trench coat over a white button-up shirt and black pants. In the epilogue of Yakuza 0, Makoto is seen wearing a buttoned blue jacket over a plain white dress, black leggings, and dress shoes. She wears a delicate gold chain necklace, as well as her newly repaired wristwatch. Personality Makoto is shown to be a frail but resourceful woman who is deeply traumatized by her past. Over the course of Yakuza 0, she gradually becomes braver and more self-reliant, refusing help from Majima in an attempt to regain her own agency. Despite her blindness, she is able to function relatively well on her own with the use of a cane. Background Born to a Japanese mother in China as Xiao Qiao ( ), Makoto went to Sotenbori two years before the events of Yakuza 0 to search for her brother after getting repatriated to Japan. Working as a live-in hostess for a short while, she was then conned by Jun Oda, who sold her to a Korean syndicate, causing her to suffer from post-traumatic psychogenic blindness. In 1988, she became a target of both the Tojo Clan and the Omi Alliance because she inherited the contested Empty Lot in Kamurocho from her grandfather. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Makoto first appears in the fourth chapter of Yakuza 0 when Goro Majima barges into Hogushi Kaikan to carry out the hit assigned to him by Tsukasa Sagawa. Makoto returns to the massage parlor to find Majima - who at the time is under the impression that his target is instead the man later revealed to be Wen Hai Lee. To quiet her down and avoid blowing his cover, Majima lies about being a client, and Makoto gives the reluctant Majima a massage. Lee returns to the parlor and sees what Makoto could not due to her blindness; Majima's hannya tattoo, signifying his involvement with the yakuza. Correctly identifying his ill-intent, Lee sends Makoto off to run an errand while he and Majima fight. However, they are interrupted by a group of yakuza who are also looking for Makoto. The leader shoots Lee and incapacitates him. Makoto returns and is kidnapped by the yakuza members, and Lee begs Majima to save her in his stead. He gives chase and rescues Makoto, losing their pursuers in an alley where she breaks down and cries, holding onto Majima's leg while he, unbeknownst to her, contemplates killing her. By the beginning of the seventh chapter, Majima has managed to secure Makoto a safe-house in the form of a storage shed owned by the manager of Odyssey. Majima confesses that he was sent to kill Makoto, though he still isn't entirely sure why that may be. Makoto stays behind at the storage shed while Majima tracks down Lee. When Majima returns, the two swap stories about their pasts, and Majima admits that he too, is blind in one eye and can sympathize with her situation somewhat. Majima questions why she still wears a watch that she can't see due to her blindness, and Makoto tells him that prior to her watch breaking, she enjoyed the music box chime that it used to play because to her, it's a memento of when her life was still normal. She takes off the watch, admitting that her sentimentality prevents her from facing reality. Majima pockets the watch. Lee recovers enough to visit Makoto at the shed, where he and Majima plan to discuss their next course of action. In order to prevent Makoto from hearing what he plans to do, Lee puts drugs into her drink, causing her to fall unconscious. While Makoto is asleep, Lee reveals to Majima that he's been planning to kill a lookalike of Makoto to throw the yakuza off her trail, though Majima angrily refuses, not wanting to take an innocent life regardless of how "bad" of a person she may be. Lee says that he can't let Majima leave now that he knows the plan, and the two fight once again. Majima leaves Makoto in Lee's care as he says he'll figure out a way to get them out of the situation without killing a woman unrelated to the incident. After discovering that Homare Nishitani has carried out their plan in their stead, Majima returns to the storage shed, concerned about the danger that Makoto may be in. As it turns out, Majima had been followed and they are betrayed by Lee's supposed allies, and Majima fights off both them and Sagawa's goons before escaping with Makoto. The two meet up with Lee outside of Hogushi Kaikan, but he is killed when their getaway van explodes, the resulting blast knocking both Majima and Makoto to the ground. Sagawa approaches Majima and the unconscious Makoto, ready to kill them both, but Masaru Sera shoots and incapacitates him, knocking Majima out with the butt of his gun as he leaves with Makoto. Makoto is taken outside of Sotenbori to safety, where Sera informs her that she owns the deed to the highly sought after Empty Lot, left to her when her grandfather passed away. The arrangement is made for her to be taken to Kamurocho by Jun Oda, accompanied by Kazuma Kiryu, with the intent of keeping her safe until she is able to meet with Tetsu Tachibana to discuss the acquisition of her land. As soon as she hears Oda's voice, Makoto is visibly on edge. The trip goes awry when their driver is killed and they are intercepted by Keiji Shibusawa and his men, who chase them to a construction site. Oda, Kiryu and Makoto rush inside, and once Makoto is sure that Oda is out of earshot, she tells Kiryu that Oda is the man who had sold her off into slavery several years prior. Having overheard Makoto, Oda reappears and points a gun to her head, but Makoto draws her hidden blade from inside her cane and stabs him in the leg. He drops his hold on her and Kiryu overtakes Oda. Makoto escapes with Kiryu's guidance, and the two manage to outrun Shibusawa and his men thanks to Oda's sacrifice. Kiryu takes Makoto to a love hotel, deeming it "discreet" enough to not attract any attention. Makoto tearfully tells Kiryu everything about her past, how she was separated from her brother and how her mother committed suicide, how she ran away to Sotenbori where she worked briefly as a hostess before Oda and his gang had kidnapped and sold her as a slave. Kiryu encourages Makoto to keep pushing forward, and offers his help, and she accepts. Kiryu leaves her back at the hotel as he goes to meet with Tachibana, who advises him to hide Makoto somewhere else. He and Makoto relocate to West Park, where they stay with a homeless man that Kiryu had befriended before he'd left for Sotenbori. Makoto waits in the park until Akira Nishikiyama comes to get her and brings her to see her brother, Tachibana. By the time she arrives, he's already dead, having been hit in the head by a sledgehammer before Kiryu was able to save him. She breaks down crying, and tells her brother's lifeless corpse that she's finally home. Miraculously, after the death of Tachibana, Makoto's vision begins to return, allowing her to see just enough to move around on her own. She manages to slip away from Kiryu and Nishiki, determined to regain some freedom to set her own plan in motion. Makoto reunites with Majima back at The Empty Lot, and offers him a billion yen in order to kill all three of Sohei Dojima's lieutenants, Daisaku Kuze, Hiroki Awano and Keiji Shibusawa, in order to avenge her brother's death at their hands. He refuses, begging Makoto not to act on vengeance, telling her that his boss no longer wants to kill her and will instead pay for the land fairly, but she is still determined to make the ones responsible for her misfortune pay and walks off. She trips, and Majima helps her up, offering to talk more over takoyaki, and she relents. After the two order takoyaki, she manages to shake Majima off her trail yet again by sending him to buy more takoyaki. She leaves him a message saying to meet her at the Empty Lot the next day; though she instead plans to proceed with her own scheme instead, not wanting Majima to interfere. Makoto meets with Sohei Dojima himself and asks for the lives of his lieutenants in exchange for the Empty Lot, but he refuses, saying that as long as she's silenced, their redevelopment can move forward as planned. She is shot by the hired hitman Lao Gui just as Majima bursts through the doors. He fights off Dojima's men and rushes to her side, and Makoto cries in frustration, upset that she wasn't able to do anything herself despite her best efforts. Majima brushes off her apology for the trouble she's caused him and she falls unconscious. Sera reappears with his men, and Majima accompanies him as they escort Makoto to the hospital. Having suspected that these events would come to pass, Sera made sure that the Empty Lot was in his own name, preventing Dojima from gaining more power. Makoto - comatose, but alive - is taken hostage by Shibusawa, who had discovered where she was being kept. While aboard Sera's ship, she is in the care of Joy, one of the surgeons that had operated on her. Makoto does not appear again until the epilogue, where she and Joy are being harassed by a couple of low-ranking yakuza. Makoto stands her ground and refuses their advances, and Joy runs off to get help. Majima walks up to them, and the two yakuza greet him as their boss, and before either of them can speak his name, he knocks them to the ground. Makoto doesn't recognize Majima's face, and he refuses to speak aloud in case she is able to recognize his voice. Joy returns with Tateyama, Makoto's doctor who has been helping her to Majima takes him aside, and in a whisper he tells him to take care of Makoto for his sake as much as hers. Tateyama states that he loves her and will confess once Makoto has her bearings, and Majima walks off. Makoto watches him leave, thinking aloud about the sadness that she saw within his eye. Makoto travels back to Kamurocho to visit the Empty Lot where Tachibana died, and leaves flowers for him, but as she goes to leave, a music box chime starts to play. She digs at the earth and finds her watch buried there, fixed so that it will play music again. She cries happily and speaks her thanks to no one, clutching the watch to her chest. Yakuza Kiwami 2: 2006 Majima visits Sotenbori in pursuit of his suboordinate, Ryota Kawamura and visits the massage parlor Hogushi Kaikan after hearing that Kawamura frequented it. Majima is suckered into getting a massage in exchange for information that the receptionist gives him, and to his utter shock and horror, Makoto walks in, introducing herself as Makoto Tateyama. Majima does his best to hide his face in case she may be able to recognize him from their encounter 18 years prior, though she doesn't seem suspicious of him. He notices that she still wears the wristwatch that he had given back to her, though the band is now blue in colour. Makoto sees him looking at it and explains that she had to replace the band after it wore out, though she still prefers the old brown leather instead. Still unaware of who he is, she recollects the story of how Majima saved her, then catches him up on current events; she is now married to the doctor, Tateyama, and the two have a child together. She admits that she began working at Hogushi Kaikan again in the faint hope that Majima may come back there and she would be able to properly thank him for all that he'd done for her. As Majima goes to leave, Makoto asks if they've ever met before, to which Majima replies to by shaking his head no. He goes to leave again, but she quickly asks if he feels any better after the massage. Majima stops, and after a moment, replies that she's "worked out some knots he's had for 18 years". Makoto sits with her family on a plane headed for America and finds the gift that the receptionist at Hogushi Kaikan had given her before she'd left, stating that it was a gift from a client. She opens the box to find replacement watch bands in the same style as her old ones, and realizes that the client must have been Majima. She smiles happily as she tells her husband that she no longer has any more regrets, having finally been able to thank Majima for looking out for her. Trivia Gallery Yakuza 0 Makoto Tateyama (Yakuza 0).png|Body render Makoto Tateyama (Yakuza 0).jpg 2017-08-27 (21).png|Makoto encounters Majima without finding out she is Makoto Makimura. 2017-08-27 (23).png|Majima realizes Makoto is blind and not allow to be spotted. 2017-08-27 (27).png|Majima persuades Makoto to massage him. 2923606-makoto makimura.jpg Majima grabs Makoto from falling.png|Majima grabs Makoto from falling. 2017-08-27 (28).png|Makoto feels scared carrying Majima's right leg. 2017-08-27 (36).png|Kiryu and Makoto. 2017-08-27 (43).png|Makoto reunites with her brother for the last time. 2017-08-27 (12).png|Makoto sees the half shadow of Majima in her light blurred visions. 2017-08-27 (13).png|Makoto walks away after Majima refused her vengeance request. 2017-08-27 (16).png|Majima asks her to go with him for takoyaki. 2017-08-27 (18).png|Makoto answers that Majima is his keeper. 2017-08-27 (20).png|Makoto faint bleeding front of grieving Majima. Yakuza Kiwami 2 Makimura (YK2).png|Body render. aojwşdw.jpg|Makoto looks at Majima ryuukiwami2_10_cs1w1_1920x1080.jpg|Makoto gives massage to Majima makotoonaplane.jpg|Makoto on a plane to her new life abroad. Ryu ga Gotoku Online ONLINE_Makoto_render.jpg SSR Makoto Makimura Card.png Category:Female Characters Category:Masseurs Category:Hogushi Kaikan Category:Allies Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters